


Bloody 30

by poetdameron



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, birthday fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la víspera del cumpleaños de su novio, Tom decide hacer una llamada de emergencias a los Hemsworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody 30

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfiction ha estado en mis borradores desde hace ya un año... y al fin pudo salir algo. Honestamente, me sorprendí de mis misma al terminarlo, lol. No porque sea super bueno o algo, sino porque Dios... me tardé siglos en hacerlo. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

**Bloody 30**

 

-Tom, son las tres de la mañana en América... ¿lo sabes?  
-Si, pero es que esto es importante.  
-¿Te encuentras bien de salud?  
-Si.  
-¿Tus padres?  
-También.  
-¿Tus hermanas?  
-Igual.  
-¿Te ofrecieron una película de Loki?  
-Aun no...  
-¿Te pre-nominaron al Oscar?  
-No...  
-¡Entonces cuelga y dejame dormir!  
-¡CHRIS! ¡Chris...! ¡No cuelgues, maldito bastardo! ¡LUKE Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS...!  
Hemsworth paró en seco. Volvió a alzar la bocina y esta vez su esposa se sentó en el colchón y acercó el oído al auricular junto con él- ¿Qué dijiste?  
-Que tengo una relación con Luke -Y destencionó los brazos, millones de kilómetros lejos de su amigo al que considera un hermano-. Desde hace unos meses. No le había dicho a nadie y...  
-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS HABÍAS DICHO?  
-¿Nos...? -Suspiró-. ¿Elsa está ahí?  
-Si -Contestó la mujer-. Es en serio, Tommy. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? Esas cosas son importantes.

Tom Hiddleston dio un largo suspiro. Del otro lado de la linea, los Hemsworth pusieron el altavoz y escucharon al ingles relatar el gran suceso que los tenía acongojados. Por una parte, les estaba confesando que era homosexual, y por otra, les estaba diciendo que sostenía una relación con un amigo en común, así como con su mismo publicista. Dejando de lado lo anti-profesional que eso podía sonar, Chris entendía porque Tom había permanecido callado. En su medio, nada es fácil; si de por si salir con una mujer es digno de escándalos, con un hombre y siendo hombre es peor. Escucharon atentamente, sin interrumpir y animándolo a que continuara cuando se quedaba callado. La primera en hablar después de eso fue Elsa, la que le dijo que no tenía nada de que preocuparse y que ellos no le juzgaban, tenía el apoyo del matrimonio y su cariño como siempre, le deseo la mejor de las fortunas con ese nervioso cachorro que es Luke Windsor y entonces, Chris habló:

-Hermano, suenas preocupado. ¿Ha sucedido algo más?  
-A parte de que mi padre me quiere matar, creo que Luke lo hará cuando le diga que les he contado.  
-¿¡Por qué!?  
-Bueno, dice que como mi publicista hay que esperar un poco más. Y como mi novio, dice que está asustado -Elsa enarcó una ceja del otro lado-. Según él, dice que no quiere arruinar mi carrera... yo más bien siento que se avergüenza de decir que es mi pareja...  
-¡No seas imbécil! -Elsa saltó a defender el punto de Luke-. ¡No tienes idea de lo que se siente!  
-¿Elsa?  
-¡Cuando eres pareja de alguien tan famoso y grandioso, lo último que quieres es ser una roca en su carrera! ¡Es tu sueño, él está tratando de protegerlo!

Y Chris mira a su esposa un momento, está lo mira a él y se sonríen. En Inglaterra, Tom comprende. Se regaña a si mismo y agradece a sus amigos. Entonces Hemsworth le aconseja calma, le desea lo mejor del mundo y está contento porque finalmente lo escucha feliz. Sabe que Luke es un buen chico, le agrada mucho y siempre percibió algo entre los dos ingleses. Comentan un rato de como pueden ser las reacciones de sus conocidos en común y aseguran que Dennings no estará tan contenta. Ella y Luke nunca se han agradado del todo. Pero aun así, Tom esta feliz. Y eso es lo que realmente importa.

-En unos días es su cumpleaños.  
-¿Y qué vas a regalarle?  
-Mi salida del closet, creo.  
-¿Y seguro que es un regalo para él y no para ti?  
-Estoy arriesgando mi carrera, literalmente... créeme, estoy aterrado. Pero valdrá la pena. He visto su carita cuando salen los tablones con chismes que me adjudican una que otra novia, cuando alguna graciosa que se hace llamar mi fan lo odia por estar cerca mío, cuando no me puede agarrar la mano en el Starbucks... odio esa cara de tristeza y frustración. Probablemente el que tiene más miedo de los dos, sea yo. Después de todo, él nunca ha negado su sexualidad y está es la primera vez que tiene que esconder una relación. Me siento mal por él, siento que se merece su lugar a mi lado en las premiaciones y su titulo en wikipedia. Así que...  
-Seguramente se enojará al principio, pero le encantará. Cuando tomes su mano al salir y beses su mejilla delante de todos, se dará cuenta de lo mucho que vale la pena aguantar los tablones de chismes y las estupideces de E!  
-Gracias, Elsa...  
-En cuanto lo hagas, ven a vernos a Los Angeles. Vamos a hacer una fiesta. Con los vengadores y los asgardianos. Celebremos el cumpleaños de Luke y su relación. Es importante -Chris sonríe después de esto-. Venga, hermano. Un desahogo después de la gran batalla.  
-Al Vallhala después de salir del closet... -Y suspiró-. De acuerdo. Gracias a los dos... de verdad...

No iba a llorar después de tan tremenda conversación. De hecho, tras escuchar que lo aprobaban dos de sus más cercanos amigos, sintió que podía hacerlo con mayor razón. Así que se sienta frente a su computadora y escribe unos tres o cuatro borradores de lo que hará. Pasa buena parte del día en ello, excepto cuando Luke le llama y va de incógnito a su departamento. Pasó toda la tarde ahí, así como la noche y hablan sobre los planes de cumpleaños. Amanda y los demás quieren hacerle una fiesta, Tom sonríe al saber que terminarán borrachos riendo de cualquier cosa y él borracho es un payaso. Luke suspira porque con Thomas borracho, guardar secretos no es una opción. Le preocupa un poco quienes vayan a esa fiesta y lo indiscreta que Amanda llega a ser en muchas ocasiones con sus fotos y sus comentarios. Pero en fin, habrá fiesta y su novio aprovecha para decirle del plan de los Hemsworth sin darle spoiler de su regalo de cumpleaños. Luke lo mira por un momento antes de dar un si, preguntándose el porque de la iniciativa de los Hemsworth y, sin embargo, agradeciéndolo. A las cinco de la mañana, tras haberle hecho el amor a su joven publicista, termina su escrito y suspira al ver como le inspira. Traga saliva mientras mira la gama de websites y revistas especializadas en chismes, costándole trabajo decidir en cual confiar más y finalmente se decide por su periódico favorito.

Y aunque esta cansado, la emoción no le deja dormir en lo absoluto.

Sueña con Luke y sus sonrisas, el sonido  cálido de su carcajada y lo rico que huele todo los días. Lo abraza en sus sueños y cuando abre los ojos, es cumpleaños de Windsor y tiene muchas ganas de ponerlo entre la pared y su cuerpo, enredar sus dedos en su cabello y jalarlos un poco. “Luke”, es una suplica, “Luke, jalame el cabello y obligame a besarte. Pega mi carne con la tuya, aplasta mi pecho con tu cuerpo y dejame amarte”. Se le  sonrojara el rostro hasta las orejas, ese día es importante y mira en su  teléfono que tiene un correo. Traga saliva y al abrirlo, hay una felicitación del  periódico y un enlace a la versión descargable del mismo. Luke no le ha llamado, así que sale de casa con cuidado y aun no hay un desastre; corre al auto y en el primer  semáforo compra el  periódico. Se detiene cerca del departamento de Luke, abre el ejemplar y observa en la primera plana de los  espectáculos la nota que  envió.

“Estoy orgulloso de lo que soy”, lee. Suspira convencido de ello y baja, sus lentes de sol y su gorra puesta, así como su bufanda prácticamentetapándole el rostro. Corre edificio adentro y le saca de quicio el elevador, por los que sube las escaleras de dos en dos y de tres en tres, hasta tocar el timbre de Luke. Ese que le abre con cara de pocos amigos porque lo ha levantado a las casi ocho de la mañana, y sin embargo le sonríe en cuanto ve que se rata de él, aunque está algo decepcionado de que no haya flores. Lo abraza y lo besa una vez dentro, Tom le repite mil veces que le desea feliz cumpleaños y no lo suela. Lo tiene entre sus brazos y Luke se asusta un poco por el palpitar desesperado del corazón de su cliente y, cuando pregunta, sabe que algo no anda bien. Thomas le sonríe y le entrega el periódico.

Le fallan las piernas. Ni si quiera a abierto el ejemplar y ya sabe de que se trata. Tragando saliva se sienta en el comedor, lo hace porque sabe que si no, va a car de bruces contra el suelo. No se preocupa en ser iluso y no checa los titulares principales, ni la sección de  política , ni mucho menos la de deportes. No. Corre a la sección de  espectáculos y ahí está. Está en grande una foto donde aparece frente a Tom, este  sonriendole mientras hace amago de querer firmar un par de  autógrafos. Ni si quiera lee el encabezado, le tiemblan las manos por el hecho de que la nota está firmada con el nombre de su novio que no se ha sentado, si no que mueve sus pies nerviosamente parado frente a él, que está en bata. Sus ojos castaños registran  rápidamente el texto, pero se regresa a leerlo bien cuando se percata de que no hay encabezado alguno y que la nota está completamente escrita por Hiddleston.

Es un comunicado acerca de su sexualidad y su relación, una confesión bien escrita y sin morbo sobre como se siente, y lo feliz que es. Luke Windsor tiene los ojos bien abiertos y la boca comienza a abrirse, queriendo decir algo sin tener palabras. Una vez que acaba, sus ojitos buscan el rostro de un asustado Thomas que traga saliva y se inca delante de su novio, quien deja el periodico en la mesa y enarca las cejas. “Feliz cumpleaños, Luke”, decía al final.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?  
-Lo estoy desde que me enamoré de ti -Le sonríe-. ¿Puedes verlo? Sé que querías esto casi desde el principio. No va a afectarme, Luke; lo que realmente me afecta es no poder abrazarte delante de todos. No es justo, tu no eres un secreto, quiero mostrarle al mundo que te conocí y que estás conmigo. ¡Luke Windsor es mi novio, mundo! Soy tan feliz desde que estoy contigo... y te debo mi carrera, te debo toda mi vida.   
Luke le sonrió, estaba enternecido con las palabras de ese tonto y le acarició el rostro- No me debes nada, yo te debo a ti. Tu eres mi felicidad, yo decidí eso.  
-Entonces, ¿no estás enojado conmigo?  
Suspiró- Habrá un revuelo, pero... no puedo enojarme contigo.  
Hiddleston le sonrió- Esto es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños.  
-Leí eso.  
-Luke -El mencionado lo miró sonriente, amable. Tom metió la mano en su bolsillo y puso su mano empuñada frente a él-. Dilo...  
-¿Qué...?  
-Tu sabes qué, dilo...  
Le sonrió, negando con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, virando los ojos antes de suspirar y decir:- Sí, te amo, idiota.  
Sonrió a él de esa manera que solo Luke conoce y los ojos azules le brillaron- Entonces... -Abrió el puño.

Luke descruzó los brazos, observo el anillo en la mano de su novio y se preguntó si a caso era una broma o era en serio. Pero sabía la respuesta. Miró a Tom, ese que le sonreía mientras sacaba del otro bolsillo la caja del anillo y lo colocaba ahí para  ponérselo en frente y pudiera observar el diamante, los detalles, todo. Windsor lo veía a él, esperando.

-... Deberías casarte conmigo, ya que me amas -Calló un momento y entonces sonrió-. Y podemos hacerlo, estamos en Inglaterra.  
Su publicista comenzó a reírse, se echó atrás en la silla y le quitó la caja, colocandola en la mesa mientras dirigía sus pequeña manos al rostro de Thomas, acariciándole las mejillas y besándolo varias veces- Eres un... completo idiota. Y es por eso que te amo más. Nunca tienes miedo y no te avergüenzas de quien eres. Vales oro, Hiddleston.  
-Solo soy el reflejo de un gran sol atrás de mi.  
Luke negó con la cabeza, sonriente, abrazándolo a su pecho- Tú eres mi sol, tonto.  
Y Hiddleston le correspondió el abrazo, rodeándolo con sus largos brazos- ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a casarte conmigo? Sabes que yo te amo...  
-Y sabes esa respuesta -Besó su frente-. Si.

Tom sonrió en cuanto escuchó eso, lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras se paraba y le dio un par de vueltas entre las risas y quejas del que sería su esposo. Lo besó unas mil veces, Luke le abrazó por el cuello y correspondió sus besos, sabiendo que lo tendría en casa todo el día y no podía pedir más. El  teléfono comenzó a sonar, tanto el de Tom con notificaciones y llamadas, así como el de Luke con lo mismo. Se miraron un momento y sin palabras supieron lo que seguía, apagaron sus aparatos y los dejaron en la mesa,  dirigiéndose a la recamara donde Tom se quito  prácticamente todo lo que traía encima: la gorra, la bufanda, la chaqueta, el  cinturón y finalmente el pantalón, Luke tan solo se quitó la bata y dejó verle su fachas de playera blanca y boxer para dormir, hasta que...

-¿Esos son mis boxers?  
Luke miró abajo y después a su pareja- Ahora son míos, los dejaste aquí.  
Rió, ese sujeto era un encanto- Vamos, los había estado buscando como no tienes una idea.

-Si, claro.  Prácticamente ni usas ropa interior, cerdo.  


**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
